


and i'm running but you're getting away

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, and some angst too i guess, vrains would've done kiku and ai friendship but it was too powerful for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Takeru has a girlfriend, and Yusaku's pining.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	and i'm running but you're getting away

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea which I've finally finished! Hurray! 
> 
> Two paragraph breaks denote a change of perspective. 
> 
> Title from Rob Thomas' [This Is How A Heart Breaks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlIwHFGCrNY).

Throughout the time Takeru’s been in Den City, he’s heard a lot about Takeru’s home town. And Takeru’s grandparents, as well as Kiku. Takeru’s never said what exactly Kiku is to him, so he’s been thinking they’re just friends, which is fair, right? Ai watches so many TV shows where it seems every pair of boy and girl best friends inevitably become romantic, and even with Ai enjoying it, Yusaku never saw the appeal. 

But here, in Takeru’s home town, meeting the illustrious Kiku, he feels his heart beat slowly in his chest as Kiku kisses Takeru on the cheek, at how Takeru smiles easily and brightly at her. “Kiku, this is Yusaku! And Yusaku, this is Kiku!” Takeru introduces, practically glowing between them. 

“Nice to meet you, Yusaku! I’ve heard _ so much _ about you!” Kiku says, comfortably leaning into Takeru, and Yusaku forces his smile as he faces that he has a crush on a guy who has a girlfriend. 

“Takeru’s told me a lot about you as well,” he says quietly. 

* * *

“You’re being _ ridiculous_, Takeru doesn’t have a girlfriend!” Ai scolds him from the duel disk, “Flame would’ve told me!” 

“It’s not like you or Flame know everything about us,” he points out with a scowl. 

Ai sniffs, offended, “we know _ plenty_! And I definitely know he doesn’t have a girlfriend!”

“He does and it’s Kiku!” He hisses. 

Ai huffs and rubs his face, “is this because you don’t want to confess to him? You said you would while you were here,” Ai points at him accusingly. 

“It’s―it’s not! He has a _ girlfriend_! I’m not getting in the way of that!” Yusaku mentions something to Ai _ once _ about maybe telling Takeru and now Ai’s pushing him to confess at any chance he gets. He’d tell Ai that’s not what he said, but it’s like talking to a brick wall when ideas get in there. 

Ai scoffs and rolls his eyes, “coward.” 

* * *

Takeru’s grandparents have asked for them to get some groceries once they asked what he’d like (and that was _ awkward_, since he doesn’t really have any food preferences, and then Takeru told them that, and now it’s a whole thing. He doesn’t know how to deal with this attention!), and it’s fine. Even with being a third wheel to the couple, since Kiku also needed stuff from the store. 

_ It’s fine_, he repeats as Kiku and Takeru share another inside joke or look. _It’s fine_, he thinks as Kiku teases Takeru about some shampoo he tried when he was a kid that made him come close to shaving it all off. 

Halfway through the aisles, Kiku zooms off, saying she’s got all the things she needs. She leaves with a wink and nudge to her boyfriend, who scowls at her. 

“Sorry about her,” Takeru smiles at him, and Yusaku feels like he can finally breathe beneath his heartbreak. “I can tell her to calm down anytime.” 

“It’s fine,” he says stiffly, pursing his lips and focusing on the daikon in the trolley. 

“Are you sure?” Takeru asks, voice soft.

“I’m sure,” this time his voice is more robotic as he looks up. Takeru seems concerned, eyes narrowed at him. 

“Alright,” Takeru sighs, and it’s quiet as they go through the aisles. Takeru appears thoughtful as he puts the items into the trolley. 

Yusaku’s eyeing the mushrooms Takeru collects with doubt when something strikes him. “It must be nice,” he says, and Takeru goes _ huh? “ _To have someone so close who’s known you for so long.” 

After the mushrooms are in the trolley, Takeru huffs, “I guess.”

“The only one who’s known me since I was little is Ai,” he says flatly, and Takeru winces. 

“I’d prefer Kiku over Ai, but the bad thing is that we know each other _ so _ well that it gets annoying,” Takeru mutters. There’s more silence as they navigate the store, and they’re in the spice section when Takeru talks again. “So, hypothetically, what―“

Takeru’s phone pings, which makes Takeru huff and scowl down at his phone due to the interruption. “What?” Yusaku asks. 

“Nevermind,” Takeru scratches his head as he puts his phone away. 

* * *

* * *

“I don’t think he likes it here, Kiku,” he whines on the phone, pouting as he thinks about how downcast Yusaku has been lately. It’s only been a few days, but the difference from before he came here is obvious to Takeru.

“What do you mean by that?” She sounds exasperated, which is normal enough in their conversations that he can ignore it. 

“He’s been so _ sad _ since he got here! It’s fine when we’re playing a round of duel monsters, but when we’re out and you’re there, he gets all,” he whines as he thinks of the sad looks on Yusaku’s face, and the strained smiles. “I thought he’d be happier here,” his words are partly muffled since he burrowed his head into his pillow. 

Kiku sighs, and then hums. “You could ask him about it? I’m sure it’s nothing like that,” she reassures. 

Takeru groans, mind running through all the horrible things Yusaku could say. _ Now that I’ve seen you in your hometown, I think it’s best we shouldn’t be friends anymore. I miss Den City and want to go right now. _“Too scary,” he whimpers. 

“Takeru!” Kiku says in the tone that makes him flinch and pay attention, “stop overthinking it and _ ask him _!” Before he can say anything, she hangs up and he pouts down at his phone in betrayal. A message from Kiku shows up soon after. 

Kiku: **also, tell him your feelings!!!!!**

Takeru laughs, dropping his phone. _ Two scary things! Does she want me to die?! _

* * *

Today, they’ve taken Yusaku to a candy shop they like. Plus, they wanted candy. Yusaku doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth, so he’s looking around blankly as they pick out their favourite candy, but Takeru’s sure he’ll get Yusaku into something with his haul.

Takeru’s looking at the expensive wagashi longingly, thinking of the day he’ll have enough that he can get his favourites along with those when Kiku pokes him on the shoulder, “I got my stuff! You two have fun~” she sings out, waving as she exits the store. Yusaku furrows his brows as he watches her leave. When Yusaku turns to look at him, Kiku gestures at him, probably for him to _ talk _before disappearing. 

“Sorry,” Yusaku surprisingly says, and Takeru frowns, confused as to why he’d apologise. “She left,” he says it like it’s his fault, making Takeru frown even more. 

“It wasn’t your fault that she left,” he mutters and grabs onto Yusaku’s arm to pull him over to the caramels, “_now_, which of these sound the best?” 

Yusaku shrugs as he looks over them, face confused, “you… don’t care that she went?” The other’s voice is hesitant. 

“Nah. Which one, Yusaku?” He pouts, and Yusaku looks out the window again, like he’s expecting Kiku to rush back in or something. “Don’t you like her?” He asks, hoping it’s not true. Having his two friends not like each other… horrible. Especially with his own not-just-platonic feelings towards Yusaku, and him not liking Kiku would be _ devastating_.

“I do!” Yusaku’s voice is loud and he winces, “it’s just… I don’t know. Don’t you want to spend more time with her?” 

And now Takeru’s getting confused with the insistence of what Yusaku’s saying. “I mean, I love her, but it’s not like I hate spending time with you. You’re my best friend,” Takeru frowns as Yusaku’s expression twists in many before settling on his blank mask. 

“Okay,” Yusaku nods, then points to a black sesame caramel. “That one.” 

“Nice choice,” he praises as he picks up the tongs to put them in a paper bag. Takeru sighs as he puts the bag into their basket. He looks around, spotting bags of rice crackers at the checkout. He picks some lemon flavoured one’s as he pays for the candy, bringing out the caramels Yusaku chose to eat as they walk out of the store. “You’ve been a bit sad lately. Don’t you like it here?” 

Yusaku frowns at his rushed words, “no. Your town is… nice. It’s not, I’m―“ Yusaku scowls at the caramel he’s holding, searching for words. “It has nothing to do with that.” 

“Well, if anything changes with that, you can tell me. I don’t want you to be sad,” he implores, and Yusaku’s face does that twisting thing again, one that Takeru doesn’t know how to interpret. And he’d gotten pretty good at reading Yusaku’s expressions too. 

“It’s not something that can be fixed so easily,” Yusaku says. 

* * *

“Kiku’s not joining us today?” Yusaku asks as they arrive at the pier. 

“Nah. She has her own stuff and friends to hang out with,” he shrugs and takes the lime lollipop out of his mouth. He’s been slowly going through the candy they brought since yesterday. 

“Huh,” Yusaku says as they sit down on the edge, looking out at the water. 

“What, do you miss her?” He grins, a thought materialising, even though he doesn’t like it, “do you _ like _her?” He teases, and Yusaku jumps up, surprising Takeru. 

“_NO_!” The other boy shouts, face stricken. “I mean! I like her! Just not the way you’re implying!”

“Uh… okay?” Takeru gives him a confused smile, unsure why Yusaku had to make such a big deal out of it. 

Yusaku frowns and sits back down, hugging his knees. “Why are we here?” 

“It’s a nice hangout spot. I loitered around here a lot,” he explains, waving his lollipop before putting it back in his mouth. 

* * *

It’s after they’ve had breakfast and taken their meds. They’re walking back to Takeru’s room, where Yusaku’s staying, sleeping on a spare futon during the night. Yusaku has his own room across from his own room which he keeps his clothes and duel disk in.“What are we doing today?” Yusaku asks once they reach his room, face pinched. 

Takeru furrows his brows, “think we’ll have a day inside. I know how you are, and that you need time to recharge, right?” He says tentatively. 

Yusaku looks surprised before he smiles. It’s a tiny one, but it’s genuine and Takeru knows he made the right decision. “Thanks.” 

“I’m gonna go help my grandpa out at the dojo, if you want to tag along. Or not! Completely up to you!” 

Yusaku purses his lips, “think I’ll stay here. Some alone time,” a pause, “if that’s okay?” Yusaku asks quietly. 

“_Ah_,” he hums suggestively and wiggles his eyebrows, and Yusaku sputters, face turning bright red as he shakes his head in denial of what he’s implying. Takeru laughs, “alright,” he says between giggles.

He gets out his gi, deciding to change in the changing rooms at the dojo. Takeru snickers as he waves to Yusaku as he leaves, and Yusaku glares at him. 

The day passes with tireless exercise, both from joining in on the learning at the dojo, and then helping clean it up after the classes are done. With morning classes over, he goes back home for a meal and a drink. 

He goes to his room, only to find the door closed. Slowly and quietly, he opens the door to peek in. He blinks as he finds Yusaku asleep in his futon, blankets burritoed around him. Takeru smiles at how _ cute _ he is! Plus, knowing the other’s sleep schedule, he’s glad that Yusaku’s getting some much needed sleep. 

Quietly closing the door, he returns back to the dojo.

* * *

* * *

“Question: did Takeru tell you himself that Kiku is his girlfriend?” Ai asks, and he scowls. 

“We do have other things to talk about,” Yusaku pouts. 

“So _ no_,” Ai rubs his chin. 

“He hasn’t said it, but it’s obvious enough!” 

“No, it’s really not,” Ai’s voice is tired. “From what I’ve seen of you two, it looks like he’s pining for you.” 

“Th―that’s ridiculous!” He blurts out, face going red. “You’ve been watching too much of your shows.” 

“Why would I watch shows when this delicious drama is right in front of me,” Ai says as he mock swoons. 

“Can’t we talk about other things. Like how Roboppi is?” Yusaku asks, desperately wishing Ai would stop filling his head with his ideas. 

Ai sniffs and crosses his arms, “they’re doing fine. The version of them I found was before I put my back-up data in, so they shouldn’t,” Ai falters and looks down at the disk. “I’m just checking to make sure nothing’s corrupted and everything’s in place before running tests and diagnostics.”

“When can I see them?” Ai’s said all this about finding Roboppi’s data, but he still doubts even though Ai was as torn up about it as Yusaku was. It was one of Ai’s priorities to restore Roboppi once he appeared again, even with missing many of his pre-SOLtis memories before he found them on another hidden backup of his in the network.

“I’ve been working on them, so when we get back to your lousy apartment probably,” Ai says. 

“It’s not _ lousy,_” he mutters, even though he knows it’s true. But it’s all he knows and it’s _ his _ apartment, even with Ai’s expensive taste.

“Yes it is. And Roboppi and I are going to get you a new one so we don’t have to live in that with you!” 

* * *

Yusaku trails behind the couple as they all make their way to the dock. Takeru and Kiku are talking and gesturing, full of inside jokes and nonverbal communication. _ He wasn’t kidding with hanging around here a lot_, he thinks as he almost trips over a platform before the change to the stone of the dock. Sighing, he wonders if he could’ve said ‘no’ to being dragged along. But Takeru _ did _ give him time to himself to recharge, so it’s only fair that he follows along? 

Or something like that. 

For the most part, he’s been tuning out the couple, since he did join in the conversation at the start. At least, until Takeru snaps―“you can’t say that! You haven’t even told that girl you like her yet!” 

Yusaku stops in his tracks, shocked. “Girl she likes?” He repeats mindlessly. 

“Yes! Every day she’s texting me like _ is she thinking about me! _ And other sappy things,” Takeru turns around to gesture at him, “Kiku, _ please _, just ask her out already!” Kiku opens her mouth, “nope! Just confess already!” 

Yusaku blinks, “so… you’re not… ?” He asks, pointing between them as he tries to digest this new information. Maybe it could be an open relationship? Or polyamorous? 

“Not what?” Kiku tilts her head. 

“Together… ?” He squeaks. 

There’s a moment of silence. Takeru’s eyes are wide and shocked, meanwhile Kiku’s eyebrows go up. 

And then laughter. Kiku doubles over, and there’s tears in her eyes with how hard she’s laughing. “NO!”

“You thought we were a _ couple_?!” Takeru asks dubiously, and his eyes look like they’re gonna fall out with how wide they get after he nods. “Dude, _ no_, we’re single, I’m _ very _ single,” the other boy says empathetically, “I love her, but no.” 

Kiku finally stops her laughter, sniffing, “I’m too good for him,” she says with a nod. Takeru scowls at her. “People always seem to think we’re together, but _ you _ thinking it is just too funny,” she giggles. 

“Uh,” he flounders as they return back to walking to the edge of the pier. Mortified, he follows as he definitely considers going back to Takeru’s place. Or catching the train back to Den City. 

Takeru seems to sense these thoughts and puts an arm around his shoulders, making Yusaku tense. “It’s fine,” Takeru sighs and pats him on the shoulder.

“Okay,” he chokes out, mind running a million miles as he tries to reconcile that Takeru’s _ single _ and that they’re not dating. When he got here, he was sure he had to just smile through the pain of seeing Takeru with his girlfriend, when in reality… 

* * *

“I _ told you so_,” Ai brags, but he also sounds tired. 

“So I made assumptions, there’s no need to lord it over me,” he scowls down at the ignis. 

“Oh, I’m gonna say at least 75 more _ I told you so_’s before I stop telling you,” Ai says, and if he was in his SOLtis, he’d be grinning madly. 

“Why 75?” He furrows his brows. 

“You’ve whined and pined over Takeru having some girlfriend to me 76 times since we came here,” Ai crosses his arms. 

“What?! I―I have not!” Yusaku protests and crosses his arms as he glares down at Ai. 

“You have. I kept count just for _ this _ moment,” Ai nods, then puts a hand over his chin, “now, you can go confess to Takeru and―“

“Just because he’s single doesn’t mean he’d be into me,” he points out, and Ai heaves a huge sigh. “He may not want a relationship, not to mention that if I confess to him, it might change our own friendship horribly, and―“

Ai sighs again and facepalms, “Yusaku, stop being depressing.”

“It’s not depressing! It’s realistic!” He scowls.

“Depressing,” Ai pouts before disappearing into the duel disk. 

* * *

* * *

“I can’t believe he thought we were _ together_!” He complains as he sits down next to Kiku, who laughs. They’re on the top stairs outside of the dojo while Kiku waits for her mum to pick her up since they’re getting take-out for dinner.

“At least now we know why he’s been so off lately,” Kiku points out. 

“... What?” He frowns, not getting it. 

Kiku sighs and pats him on the shoulder. “He was sad because he _ thought _ we were together,” she says slowly, and he nods along. “He has feelings for you! You should tell him!”

“Wh―what?! That’s―it can’t be,” he mumbles as he thinks of how Yusaku didn’t seem as reserved as before. “No.”

“_Yes_!” Kiku pats him on the shoulder, roughly, and he winces, “you should _ definitely _ tell him.” 

“But Kiku,” he whines, “it’s _ scary_!” 

“It’ll be worth it when you tell him, and then you can be all sappy together and―what’s that?” Kiku frowns at the sky, and Takeru follows her gaze to see a racing dot in the sky. Which is coming this way. 

“Uh.” He gets up as the dot comes closer, and he sees some sort of Duel Board like contraption appear as it sets down, a person on top. 

The person gets up, capes flowing in the wind as they walk closer. Well. He. 

“_Ai?_” He squeaks, and Kiku makes an interested sound behind him. The ignis― in a SOLtis from the glowing light on his throat― stalks up to them, expression serious. Ai looks down at him, hands together in front of his mouth, and Takeru squirms. “Is, uh, something up, or―“

Ai sighs deeply and then grabs his shoulders to shake him. “CONFESS TO YUSAKU SO I DON’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM BEING DEPRESSED AND PESSIMISTIC ANYMORE!!” 

Takeru nods, dizzy from the shaking, “uh―sure―_wait _―“

“I told you he felt the same, so you should do what the pretty man says,” Kiku chirps from behind, and he doesn’t have to look to see her grin. 

“Exactly,” Ai says with a nod and a cross of his arms, and he’s not sure if Ai’s sparkling because of Kiku’s compliment, or if it’s a side effect of the dizziness. “_However_,” Ai points a finger to the sky, “make it a good confession or I won’t be happy!” Ai’s smiles is terrifying, and dread fills his body. 

“I―I guess I have no choice,” he stutters, mind reeling.

“Now you’re getting it,” Ai’s smile becomes even more sharp, “_and_, one more thing: don’t break his heart.” The ignis says it simply, but the threat in it makes him tense. 

“O―Of course not! I’d never want to do that!” 

* * *

At the entrance of the dock, Takeru paces. Mainly so he won’t run away while he waits for Yusaku. It’s been a day after Ai came and talked to him, and Kiku texted him a cheerful reminder in the morning. He left Yusaku to sleep while he walked around the town, trying to think of where to confess. 

The dock won just in case Yusaku wanted to leave, since he knew how to get there and back easily. 

Takeru bites his lips as he tries to come up with something that wouldn’t be a blurted out “I love you!” so far… nothing. 

Caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear someone approach until a hand on his arm stops him. 

“Takeru?” Yusaku says, tone concerned. 

“Uh―“ He flounders, thoughts crashing. “Hi.” 

“Are you okay?” Yusaku frowns.

“The, uh, pacing?” He gets out and Yusaku nods, “um―nothing―no―everything’s fine!” Takeru squeaks. Yusaku doesn’t look convinced. “Just―uh―” he waves his arms before pulling the other boy along to the dock. Everything seems to be a lot right now. The smell of the sea, Yusaku next to him, who he’s planning to _ confess _ to, _ right now! _

“You’re not fine,” Yusaku states dryly.

“Well―uh―“ _ stop saying that! _ “I am! Promise! Nothing terrible’s happened! So, you know how great you are?” _ How… _He internally facepalms as Yusaku stops to give him a confused stare, pink on his cheeks. 

“What?” 

“You’re great! And inspirational! And you’re just so cool? And determined and focused? And it’s just, great,” he rambles, _ please stop saying great_, “and you’re so pretty too, like―“ he bites his tongue and thinks about actually facepalming. 

Next to him, Yusaku’s slient. And _ red_. All the way to the tips of his ears. It’s very cute. 

“The point is―“ Yusaku makes some sort of strangled sound, “the _ point is_,” he takes a breath, “I like you.” 

Yusaku blinks and stares at him blankly, red still on his face. “Like… me?”

“As in…“ Yusaku blinks some more, “you know, _ romantically_,” he says quietly. 

At this, Yusaku’s mouth drops in shock, face which was returning back to it’s normal colour turning red again. “Me?” 

“Yes!” He crosses his arms, recognising that his own face feels hot. Takeru hopes it’s not as red as Yusaku’s.

“Why would you―“ Yusaku looks away momentarily, “why would you like me?” 

“I―I just told you!” He squeaks. “So it wasn’t the best speech or anything but I’ve been freaking out over here!” He winces at how angry he sounds, which is his natural defense, so he tries to rectify that, “like, do you want a list, or an essay? Because I could write―“

“_No_! No, that’s―“ Yusaku looks at the ground, and Takeru’s stomach feels like it’s going to eat him alive. Maybe Yusaku’s searching for a way to reject him kindly? “How can you even say those things?” Yusaku mutters. 

“Badly,” he grimaces. Yusaku ducks his head, “you know, you can just say that you don’t like me like th―“

“NO!” Yusaku blurts out, looking up and interrupting him. “I mean―” Yusaku breathes deeply and covers his eyes. “Ilikeyoutoo.” 

“... Huh?” Takeru tilts his head, the words rushing out too fast for him to catch. 

The other boy crosses his arms and looks out to the sea. “I. Like you. Too,” Yusaku says, slower. 

Takeru blinks and repeats the words mentally until it clicks. “_Oh_.” The anxious part of him quiets down as he thinks over the words, “that―yeah.” 

Yusaku nods, and they share a shy look before smiling. 

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” He blurts out unthinkingly, then winces. 

“If―if you want,” Yusaku stutters, shocked. 

“Do _ you_?”

“I―yeah,” Yusaku nods, and they share another smile. 

“My boyfriend Yusaku,” Takeru tries out, and they both go red after he says it. “It sounds nice.” 

“I don’t even know how to do any _ boyfriend _things,” Yusaku mutters, more to himself. 

Unable to wipe the smile off his face, he grabs onto Yusaku’s shoulders and brings him close. “I don’t either. So that’ll be two of us,” he says cheerily. “We can learn together!” 

“Okay,” Yusaku says softly.

“Should we head back?” He asks, and Yusaku nods. He moves his arm off Yusaku, who still stays in spot. Yusaku seems to freeze as he glances between Takeru and another spot. After a second of hesitation, he puts his arm back on Yusaku’s (_his boyfriend’s_!) shoulders. 

Yusaku relaxes as they walk out of the dock, things peaceful. 

“BOO!!!! WHERE’S THE KISSING!!!!!” A familiar voice shouts, and they startle, seeing Ai and Kiku at the entrance. “THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING CONFESSION I’VE EVER SEEN!” Ai shouts, hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. 

“At least they confessed,” Kiku points out with a smile, and Ai _ humph’ _s, crossing his arms. 

“They could’ve done better,” Ai pouts. 

Kiku giggles, “how about I share some photos of Takeru’s goth phase to cheer you up?” She chirps, and cold fear runs through Takeru’s veins. 

“_Kiku― _“

Ai sniffs and smiles, “Sure. In exchange I’ll share my own photos of piling things on a sleeping Yusaku!” 

“_What―“ _Yusaku hisses, though Kiku and Ai don’t hear it, too wrapped up in their conversation. 

Him and his new boyfriend share a look of horror. 

Kiku and Ai… friends… 

“I’m scared,” he whispers.

** _[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated on writing the last scene so much. Disasters... At least Ai was there to heckle them, which is what matters in the end.
> 
> Comments >> kudos! Kudos are awesome of course, but comments!! Tell me what you liked!! Favourite parts! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Firestorm discord](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189081769285/i-have-worked-hard-on-this-and-im-proud) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1195354881885982726)


End file.
